


Surprises

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Porn, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder discovers that Scully has interesting taste in movies.29. “It’s not mine, I swear.” - “How is it not fucking yours!”





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> 29\. “It’s not mine, I swear.” - “How is it not fucking yours!”

All their previous movie nights had taken place in his apartment, so Mulder felt somewhat awkward milling around Scully’s living room while she got off the phone with her brother.

The pizza had just arrived when Bill came on the answering machine, claiming he had news about their brother. Charlie had been MIA in South America for the past year and a half. Scully was going to let it go to voicemail until hearing that fact, and now Mulder could hear her in the kitchen, pacing and listening.

Looking around the room something caught Mulder’s eye, a box labeled ‘Dana’s movies’. It was tucked against the wall near the TV, out of plain sight, but Mulder was surprised he hadn’t noticed it before. Checking back over his shoulder to make sure Scully was still occupied, he approached and knelt down next to the cardboard box.

After opening the flaps the first movie he saw was Jesus Christ Superstar. He laughed out loud, catching Scully’s attention.

“Mulder!” He heard her hiss and turned to see her glaring at him, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

Holding up the movie he gave a sarcastic thumbs up. Scully just shook her head and rolled her eyes, returned to her conversation.

His curiosity officially getting the better of him, Mulder kept looking through the box. It was long and tall and he could now see that the films were separated by genre. In the same spot as Jesus Christ Superstar sat The Sound of Music, Funny Girl, Godspell, My Fair Lady, Singing in the Rain, Meet Me in St. Louis, and Hello Dolly!

Mulder shook with silent laughter at Scully’s apparent love of old musicals. The next section was all romantic comedies. This section interested him even more because it showed a side to Scully he’d never really seen. Titles like One Fine Day, Emma, While You Were Sleeping, Pretty Woman, and, of course, Sleepless in Seattle.

Mulder hadn’t seen any of the films, but recognized them as popular movies amongst the female population over the last few years.

Following the newer, lighter movies were classics like Gone With the Wind, Casablanca, Citizen Kane, It’s a Wonderful Life, and North by Northwest.

The last section came off as more random than the first he’d seen. The Exorcist was at the top of the section and Mulder smiled, remembering Scully telling him it was her favorite. Next he found Barbarella and nodded in appreciation at the slightly risqué choice. He was surprised to find Clerks in the random pile and shook his head at how full of surprises his partner could be.

He laughed out loud again when he came upon The Evil Dead but was distracted right away by the title behind it, Three Daughters.

The case was pink with a picture of a man and woman about to kiss. The tagline read: ‘Sensuality in full bloom’. Mulder’s brow furrowed. When he saw a stamp reading, ‘Best Music Award, New York Adult Critics Association’ he knew where he knew the movie from. 

It was porn. Scully owned porn.

Mulder grew hard as he pictured her watching the movie and lost himself to that fantasy for a moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Scully had hung up the phone and was heading his way. 

Turning mechanically he held up the movie for her to see and she stopped in her tracks.

“It’s not mine, I swear!”

She was acting like he was her mother who’d caught her with some beer, and it made him double over with laughter.

“How is it not fucking yours!” he asked, motioning to the box, “It has your name on it!”

Crossing her arms Scully scowled at him as he continued to laugh, then finally wiped his eyes.

“Are you done?” she asked.

He nodded with a sigh as she snatched the tape out of his hands.

“If you must know, Melissa and I saw it in a seedy movie theater when it first came out. She came to visit when I was home for the summer before med school and somehow convinced me to go see it with her and some of her friends. They said it was the new ‘feminist porn’.”

Dusting off the jacket Scully raised an eyebrow, “It was surprisingly good. Had a pretty interesting storyline considering.”

Mulder shifted to hide his reaction at the thought of a fresh out of college Scully sitting in a movie theater, watching porn with a group of women.

“Anyway, a few years later Missy got it for me for Christmas. It caused a bit of a scene when I opened it on Christmas morning in front of the whole family,” she scoffed, shaking her head. Kneeling next to him she began placing all the movies back in the box.

“You know if you’re going to snoop around my things, Mulder, you should really try to be more discreet about it.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting to find your porn,” he countered. Moving to help her pack the movies back into the box she shooed his hands away.

“Let me do this, you’ll mess up my system,” Scully said with mild irritation as Mulder sat back on his heels, stared at her for a few moments. Her lashes were lowered as she focused on the task at hand and a lock of hair fell in her face. 

Mulder couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, tucking the strand behind her ear. Scully froze as his fingers slowly trailed down her jaw.

In his mind he knew he was pushing it, but since New Years he couldn’t help himself with her. That moment when her soft lips touched his was enough to snare him for life.

He’d been in love with her for years, of course, but now it was too much. Now he knew what it felt like to kiss her.

She looked up at him, tender questioning in her eyes while the tips of his fingers held lightly to her jaw. Moving her hand up slowly to envelop them. Scully kissed his fingers, kept eye contact.

“Not that I don’t want to watch Beetlejuice again, but I think that movie escaped my collection somehow,” Mulder said, quietly nodding toward the porn tape that was still on the floor.

Rolling her eyes Scully let out a light laugh, “Mulder…” she sighed, saying his name almost as a warning.

They looked at each other for a few moments until, without a word, she picked up the tape and stood up.

Looking on in a daze as she inserted it into the VCR, pressed play, Mulder shook his head. Watched as she calmly settled herself down on the couch. She wasn’t meeting his eyes so he finally got up, sat next to her. Not bothering to cover his jean-clad semi. 

Scooting closer to him, Scully moved his arm around her so she could snuggle into his side.

Smiling, Mulder looked down at her, kissed the top of her head, “You’re just full of surprises.”


End file.
